Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS / Are Kore Shitai!
|type = Single |album = First Squeeze! |artist = Juice=Juice |released = March 19, 2014 April 12, 2014 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V, digital download |length = 15:40 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo / Hajimete wo Keikenchuu 2nd Single (2013) |Next = Black Butterfly / Kaze ni Fukarete 4th Single (2014) }} Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS / Are Kore Shitai! (裸の裸の裸のKISS／アレコレしたい！; A Bare, Bare, Bare Kiss / I Wanna Do This and That!) is Juice=Juice's 3rd major single. It was released on March 19, 2014 in 5 editions: 2 regular and 3 limited editions."Juice=Juiceの3rdシングル発売が3月19日に決定!" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-01-30. (Archived) The first press of the regular editions comes with a random trading card of 6 kinds depending on the jackets (12 in total). The first press for all editions comes with a coaster of 6 kinds depending on stores."3/19発売　Juice＝Juice 3rdシングル『裸の裸の裸のKISS／アレコレしたい！』　購入者特典情報！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-03-14. Tracklist CD #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS #Are Kore Shitai! #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS (Instrumental) #Are Kore Shitai! (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS (Music Video) #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Are Kore Shitai! (Music Video) #Are Kore Shitai! (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS (Close-Up Ver.) #Are Kore Shitai! (Close-Up Ver.) #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS / Are Kore Shitai! (Jacket, MV Making, Offshot Video) Event V "Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS" #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS (Miyazaki Yuka Solo Ver.) #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS (Kanazawa Tomoko Solo Ver.) #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS (Takagi Sayuki Solo Ver.) #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS (Miyamoto Karin Solo Ver.) #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS (Uemura Akari Solo Ver.) Event V "Are Kore Shitai!" #Are Kore Shitai! (Miyazaki Yuka Solo Ver.) #Are Kore Shitai! (Kanazawa Tomoko Solo Ver.) #Are Kore Shitai! (Takagi Sayuki Solo Ver.) #Are Kore Shitai! (Miyamoto Karin Solo Ver.) #Are Kore Shitai! (Uemura Akari Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Miyazaki Yuka *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari Single Information All lyrics and composition written by Tsunku. All dance choreography by YOSHIKO. ;Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS *Arrangement & Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *A.Guitar: Furukawa Masayoshi *Percussion: Iida Hiroshi *Chorus: Takagi Sayuki, Yamao Masato ;Are Kore Shitai! *Arrangement & Programming: Kondo Keiichi *A.Guitar & E.Guitar: Asai Yasuo *Chorus: Takagi Sayuki, Yamao Masato Concert Performances ;Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2014 ~Full Course~ *Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *Juice=Juice Fast Live Tour 2015 ~Special Juice~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 2gatsu・3gatsu ~SINGING!~ - Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Inoue Hikaru, Dambara Ruru, Ono Mizuho *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code2→NEXT to YOU~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3 Special→Growing Up!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day 2016~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION FINAL at Nippon Budokan *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE SPECIAL~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour→J=J Day Special~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Beyond the Beyond~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 FINAL at Nippon Budokan ~Seven Squeeze!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Go ahead SPECIAL~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2018 ~J=J Summer Special~ *Juice=Juice LIVE 2018 at NIPPON BUDOKAN TRIANGROOOVE *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ (part of a medley) *Kanazawa Tomoko LIVE 2020 ~Rose Quartz~ - Kanazawa Tomoko ;Are Kore Shitai! *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2014 ~Full Course~ *Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ (part of a medley) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Juice=Juice Fast Live Tour 2015 ~Special Juice~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3→Growing!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3 Special→Growing Up!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Last Code→Full Squeeze!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day 2016~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE SPECIAL~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Kanatsu Mizuki *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Go ahead~ *Juice=Juice LIVE 2018 at NIPPON BUDOKAN TRIANGROOOVE *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ (part of a medley) *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2019 supported by POCARI SWEAT J=J Summer Special *Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2019 ~Con Amor~ Promotions Mini Lives= *February 8, 2014 (Odawara, Kanagawa, Japan) *February 9, 2014 (Saitama, Japan) |-|Handshake Events= *February 2, 2014 (Kyocera Dome Osaka) *February 8, 2014 (Odawara, Kanagawa,Japan) *February 9, 2014 (Saitama, Japan) *February 23, 2013 (Tokyo)http://helloproject.com/event/1402171800_event_juice_0223tokyo.html *February 26, 2014 (Saitama, Japan; Miyamoto, Uemura)http://helloproject.com/event/1402121800_event_juice_0226saitama.html *February 27, 2014 (Ikebukuro; Takagi, Miyamoto, Uemura) *February 27, 2014 (Nagoya, Japan; Miyazaki, Kanazawa) *February 28, 2014 (Yokohama, Japan; Kanazawa, Miyamoto) *February 28, 2014 (Osaka, Japan; Miyazaki, Uemura)http://helloproject.com/event/1402121800_event_juice_0228osaka.html *March 4, 2014 (Kawaguchi City, Japan)http://helloproject.com/event/1402251800_event_juice_0304saitama.html *March 7, 2014 (Chiba, Japan) *March 16, 2014 (Nagoya, Japan) |-|Television Appearances= *2014.03.13 The Girls Live (performing "Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS") *2014.03.20 The Girls Live (performing "Are Kore Shitai!") *2014.03.27 Music Japan (performing "Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS") *2014.03.28 Music Dragon (performing "Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS") Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Rankings ;Yearly Rankings Total Reported Sales: 43,645 Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="2" | |Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |17 |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100 |- |Billboard Japan Hot Singles Sales | align="center" |2 |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=sales |- | rowspan="2" | | colspan="4" align="center"|'"Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS" only' |- |US J-Pop Songs iTunes Charts | align="center" |6 |http://hellonewsservice.wordpress.com/2014/03/23/us-j-pop-itunes-charts-march-23-2014/ |} Trivia *Before the official announcement, the single first appeared on a shop sign on January 29, 2014 as "Hadaka no Kuchizuke / Are Kore Shitai!".https://twitter.com/c_ute_as/status/428480312264228864 (Reference Image). *The music video for Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS is one of 5 videos that has reached 1,000,000 views on Juice=Juice's official YouTube channel. Additional Videos Juice=Juice - Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS (Dance Shot Ver.) Juice=Juice - Are Kore Shitai! (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Are Kore Shitai! (Dance Shot Ver.) References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Event V Announcement *Wikipedia: Japanese *Oricon Profile Listing: Regular Edition A, Regular Edition B, Limited Edition A, Limited Edition B, Limited Edition C *Lyrics: Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS, Are Kore Shitai! cs:Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS / Are Kore Shitai! da:Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS / Are Kore Shitai! de:Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS / Are Kore Shitai! es:Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS / Are Kore Shitai! fr:Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS / Are Kore Shitai! it:Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS / Are Kore Shitai! ja:裸の裸の裸のKISS/アレコレしたい! Category:Juice=Juice Singles Category:Juice=Juice DVDs Category:2014 Singles Category:2014 DVDs Category:Double A-Side Single Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:Rumored Single